


Aviatrix

by Phyloxena



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Book: Monstrous Regiment, Gen, Homage, Not a fic, Other, Terry Pratchett I guess, aMarguerite is my role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyloxena/pseuds/Phyloxena
Summary: So... this is really not a fic, nor is it a correct use of the forum.  This is a silly pic which goes into comments, but AO3 comments don't support pictures AFAIK.  They don't even support minor formatting!  I drew this a while ago, as a vague  "Steam-punk Elizabeth Bennet, AKA Aviatrix" for no good reason, and now, here's a reason - the Monstrous Regiment by aMarguerite.





	Aviatrix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Monstrous Regiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574634) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 




End file.
